Sur le départ
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Beaucoup reviennent, certains s'en vont, incapables de supporter plus longtemps leurs erreurs passées. Post-Hadès, Saga, Shaka.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Sur le départ…

**Personnages : **Saga, Shaka

**Rating :** PG13

**Nombre de mots :** 1 703

**Notes de l'auteur :** Et voilà que s'achève – pour l'instant – mon « cycle » sur les doutes et les certitudes de Shaka. Pour une meilleure compréhension, il s'avère préférable d'inscrire ce texte dans les trois autres déjà écrits, même si celui-ci, comme les autres, se suffit à lui-même. Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal, thème du 28 février, à l'aube.

**Sur le départ**

Les bruits de pas résonnaient sur le sol ancien de la troisième maison. Arrivé au seuil de ce qui fut son temple, brusquement assailli d'une foule de souvenirs, Saga s'immobilisa, voulant emporter avec lui cette dernière vision qu'il avait du paysage, sur le pas de son temple où il avait passé tant de temps.

Dans le ciel encore enfantin, la lune, bien que pâlissante, se trouvait toujours là. Le voile de la nuit, encore diapré d'étoiles quelques instants auparavant, semblait se déchirer comme arrivait l'aube, annoncée par le soleil, héraut et héros du jour, qui affichait encore une présence timide. Le disque incandescent, rouge comme le sang, émergeait paresseusement de la mer d'un noir d'encre.

A l'aube, quand le Sanctuaire commencerait à s'éveiller, Saga ne serait déjà plus là, laissant la maison des Gémeaux vide pour de bon. _« Mais après tout, quelle importance, à présent ? »_ Où ses pas le mèneraient, dans quel lieu s'achèverait son périple si jamais ce dernier devait se finir, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Au cours de ses pérégrinations, peut-être le Grec tomberait-il sur lui, l'autre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce serait comique, oui, mais nullement étonnant.

Le regard de Saga folâtra encore parmi les ombres immobiles de la bâtisse et des roches alentours, puisant un courage vacillant dont il pouvait se voir démuni à tout instant si jamais… non, il était trop tard pour reculer. Oh, il aurait pu. Il aurait pu rebrousser chemin, remonter les marches du Sanctuaire, se faufiler dans le Palais du Pope que, somme toute, il connaissait aussi bien que Shion et subtiliser cette lettre qu'il avait laissée à l'attention d'Athéna. Il aurait pu faire disparaître cette missive, et reprendre le cours normal des choses – qui somme toute, n'avait rien de normal, on ne revenait pas comme cela à la vie, sans raison apparente, sinon par la grâce des dieux… oui, par la grâce des dieux qui, pour certains, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une disgrâce. Oui, il aurait pu changer d'avis et rester ici, seulement…

_« Bien, non, il est temps, Saga. Va ! »_

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea pas, non par peur ou par lâcheté, mais à cause d'une présence, survenue derrière lui, qui suspendit pour un temps son geste et le cours de ses pensées tout à la fois. Le Grec n'eut pas à faire appel à son cosmos pour se renseigner sur l'identité du visiteur, son intuition suffisant amplement.

L'autre, à quelques pas de Saga, s'immobilisa, sa présence paisible hérissant tous les poils du Gémeau.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ? Fit le Grec sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

— J'ai eu des soupçons depuis que nous avons été ramenés. Dès l'instant où Kanon est parti, mes doutes se sont renforcés.

— Qui aurait pu penser que tu serais tant sujet au doute un jour, rétorqua le Grec, amer.

— Saga…

— Non, Shaka, ne dis rien. De grâce.

— Tu ne veux pas entendre mes paroles, et pourtant, tu attendais ma venue, je me trompe ? demanda l'Indien en esquissant les quelques pas qui lui manquaient pour se retrouver à hauteur du Grec. »

Au loin, le soleil, se présentant sur un mince arc de cercle, projetait des flèches de lumière aux teintes mordorées grignotant sur l'empire que la nuit s'était ingéniée à tisser. Bientôt l'aube, songea Saga, et le voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec la Vierge.

« Je ne sais pas, Shaka, reprit le Grec. Je pense que j'aurais aimé ne croiser personne en réalité, mais oui, je m'attendais à ta venue.

— Tu ne pars pas à cause de moi ? se hasarda-t-il.

— Acquérir une conscience t'as rendu orgueilleux, Shaka, sourit le Gémeau. Non, je ne pars pas à cause de toi… pas seulement. Pour qui tu te prends enfin ? Mais puisque tu sembles désormais si bien lire en moi – il n'est jamais trop tard –, tu devrais le savoir sans avoir à me questionner. »

Saga tourna se tourna vers la Vierge, plongeant son regard dans celui de Shaka. Ses yeux, qu'il gardait auparavant invariablement fermés, s'étaient ouverts sur le monde depuis leur retour. Voilés par le doute, l'étonnement, la culpabilité et d'autres émotions humaines qu'il lui fallait intégrer et digérer, un sort peu enviable. Shaka pencha la tête. Il n'était pas nécessaire de sonder le cœur du Grec pour connaître les raisons motivant son geste. Saga avait fait acte de rédemption quand avait débuté la guerre contre Hadès. Un engagement noble et désintéressé, lui permettant de remplir enfin son devoir de Chevalier d'Athéna. Certes, mais cette action ne se voulait qu'éphémère et peu après, il serait retourné dans l'Hadès, au sein de son sommeil éternel. Avec cette mystérieuse résurrection, c'était aussi le souvenir de ses actes passés qui venait de nouveau le hanter et le regard des autres, mi plaisant, mi désapprobateur. De fait, la haine à peine voilée de certains était moins ardue à supporter que les pardons sans retenue que lui avaient adressés Athéna, Shion, Aiolos ou Seiya. Et puis il y avait les autres, ses pairs, ceux qui l'avaient suivi, sans doute et sans ménagement…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas toi, parmi tous les autres…?

— Saga…

— Non, j'ai le droit de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour-là, tu n'avais rien fait. Tu aurais pu tout arrêter. Et même après, quand je te questionnais sur ce qu'était pour toi le Bien et le Mal… »

Ses paroles s'interrompirent, incapables de formuler à haute voix ce qui n'était pourtant un secret pour personne. _« Tu n'aurais pas pu me sauver moi, car j'aurais quoiqu'il en soit fini par sombrer. Mais tu aurais pu changer les choses. »_

« Je n'ai pas agi parce que je n'avais aucune raison de douter de toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Que tu étais le Grand Pope, choisi par Athéna. Et que te concernant, le doute n'était pas permis. C'était cela que tu attendais de nous, à l'époque ?

— Je ne sais pas… quand Aiolia s'est attaqué à moi, et que tu t'es interposé… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir une once de respect pour Aiolia. Ses doutes, sa fronde, sa rébellion, cela venait de questionnements réfléchis et menés par l'expérience. Toi, tu es toujours resté engoncé dans tes certitudes, refusant de croire, ou plutôt, préférant croire que tout se contentait d'être ordonné par la simple grâce des dieux. Et regarde le résultat. Regarde Aiolos, Shion, Kanon, Aiolia, moi. Regarde tous les autres. Regarde-toi ! Tu ne vas me dire que ce que nous avons fait te satisfait…

— Arrête. Arrête… »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux hommes. Pesant, mais ô combien préférable à cette somme de non-dits qui les avait tous empoisonnés des années durant. Il en voulait à Shaka, certes, mais que dire de l'inertie de Mû, ou du stoïcisme de Dohko ? Génération perdue, gaspillée…

Le soleil se libérait de l'étau marin, prêt à prendre son envol dans le firmament que la nuit avait tout à fait déserté. La lune elle-même avait préféré fuir devant son frère céleste, se dérobant à la faveur de la courbure de la Terre. C'était l'aube et venait le temps de partir…

Cela avait déjà été l'aube, quand Shaka l'avait croisé, à cette époque. Un soir mourrait et le jour tardait à venir, et dans ce clair-obscur, naissait un démon (1).

« Est-ce que tu comptes revenir, un jour prochain ?

— Non, je ne pense pas.

— Tu ne songes quand même pas à… s'étrangla Shaka.

— Non, sois rassuré. J'ai simplement besoin de m'éloigner d'ici, j'étouffe dans cet endroit que j'avais voulu mien. »

Saga esquissa un pas, il était temps, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne fallait plus jamais qu'il soit trop tard. Et pourtant…

« Et toi, tu n'y as jamais songé non plus ? »

L'Indien secoua la tête en lui offrant un mince sourire.

« Non. Mais cette fois-là, quand je vous avais tous les trois provoqué… eh bien, même si mon geste revêtait la forme d'un sacrifice, je dois dire que j'éprouvais dans le même temps une forme de joie et de sérénité véritables à mourir. Peut-être parce que j'accomplissais enfin mon devoir de Chevalier, ou peut-être parce qu'en mourant, je mettais fin à cette culpabilité qui me rongeait. Je pense surtout que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il m'avait semblé être content. Enfin, je donnais un sens à ma vie. Et dans un certain sens, j'étais heureux que ce soit toi qui m'enlèves la vie. Je sais qu'une fois encore, j'ai dû t'obliger à te parjurer en tant que Chevalier, mais dans ce geste commun, n'avons-nous pas trouvé une sorte de direction que nous avons tous partagée ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Shaka avisa l'aube pointant à l'horizon. Posant un regard de sollicitude sur Saga, il lui adressa un signe de tête pour l'inciter à partir, quoiqu'il lui en coûtât.

Le Grec commença à s'engager dans les escaliers de marbre, il fallait faire vite. Une dernière fois, il se retourna vers Shaka. Les spectres du passé ne s'étiolaient pas aussi simplement que les ombres qui envahissaient la nuit disparaissant au lever du jour, pourtant…

« Tu sais, Shaka, je te dois au moins cela que tu m'as conforté dans ma volonté de débarrasser ce monde des dieux, même si mes actes étaient conduits par l'orgueil.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Simplement que si l'homme que l'on disait le plus proche des dieux restait sourd à ma condition, qu'en était-il des dieux eux-mêmes, confortablement installés dans leurs tours d'ivoire, inconscients de la nature réelle de notre existence ? Une Terre gouvernée par de tels êtres aurait-elle mérité qu'on y vive ?

— Mais ça, c'était avant Athéna ?

— Oui, c'était avant Athéna. Au revoir, Shaka.

— Au revoir, Saga. »

Et le Grec de descendre les marches minérales au pas de course, disparaissant, au gré des courbures de la montagne, de la vue de Shaka.

« Au revoir, mon ami, puisses-tu un jour me pardonner et trouver la paix que tu cherches. Moi aussi, je la souhaite, je l'appelle de tous mes vœux et j'espère qu'un jour, comme toi, comme Kanon, je parviendrai à la trouver. »

(1) Réutilisation de la citation d'Antonio Gramsci : « Le vieux monde se meurt, le nouveau monde tarde à apparaître et dans ce clair-obscur surgissent les monstres »


End file.
